The Lost One
by Eclipse1
Summary: The Ten Tails true purpose, and his... no our past, the past of humanity. He is the child of darkness, can he ever return to the light?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"**There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. But sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the T**

― **Veronica Roth, Allegiant**

**I do not own Naruto the only thing I do own is my OC's understood. Now shall we begin?**

**May 24, 2010- **_The World is once again on the brink of war due to terrorist attacks increasing worldwide. In response to this threat the United Nations calls for an emergency assembly on how to deal with this global crisis. In response the United Nations have decided that all members of the Security Council will fund the biggest intelligence operation in the history of man; the operation is called 'Lost and Found' further information will be discussed at a later date sometime within the next year._

**August 29, 2014- **_The world cheers as once again world peace is secure once again; however that is short live. Russian leader Putin has lead a more aggressive approach to getting things he wants such as the unofficial occupation of Ukrainian territory. The UN demands that Putin Recall all forces from the Ukrainian territory immediately or face punishments for his actions; to which he does not comply._

**September 5, 2014**_- In response to pervious violations Russia has many sanctions placed on it for refusal to leave invaded territory. People all over the world cry for the UN to take action against Putin; the UN decides to not make any comment on the current subject. Currently Russia is being threatened to be kicked out of the UN for Repeat Violations for what the UN's very definition is; to keep global peace. Their only response is to leave first, no further information is divulged by the United Nations as of now. _

**-CBN NEWS, September 29, 2014-**

Looking at the screen we see a young redheaded woman looking at her cameraman. A look of horror and disgust plainly seen on her face.

"Hello and good afternoon everyone my name is Shara Linkins and we interrupted your broadcast for breaking news. Apparently it has been confirmed that Russia has been doing highly illegal genetic experimentation on the people of their country. They've been splicing the genetics of human with animal affectively creating the once mythical and once impossible to prove creature that is known as a 'Camera'. We…" she turns to her left putting a finger up to her left ear trying to hear something.

"Oh my God!" she took a breath before speaking again.

"I've just received word that the officials in Russia have lost contact with one of their labs near Yakutsk and the city itself has gone dark. People we may be dealing with a **very big threat**. I ask you to remain calm as the United nations is at this very moment deciding on how to handle this very situation. This is Shara Linkins signing off thank you."

**September 30, 2014- **_ The United Nation as of September 30, 2014 has declared war against Russia deeming the country unsuitable to fit in the global community and as of now lost its sovereignty. Russia demands immediate support against the Cameras and when the world finds out, they are shocked at what they find. Almost forty percent of their forces are dead or MIA when asked why Russia responds with they have unknown abilities witched allowed them to escape the facility in the first place._

**November 30 2014**_- An unknown virus is attacking every person worldwide. So far there are no negative effects of this virus or at least any deaths; Russia has fallen back to Moscow while the Chinese hold them at the great wall. Some effects of this virus have been people being turned into the definition term of an Anthropomorphic being as of why still unknown. Further studies of these people show that they gain a large amount of power alongside the humans that also have the virus; basically everyone, so far they still have every right a human would. The most powerful and rarest are those with nine tails. All of them have been pushed to the front line for support._

_**May 24, 2024-**__ All contact within Eastern Europe has been lost along with China, Southeast Asia, Oceania, Southern America and half of central America. Four ten tails have emerged and have pledged their support; one in Europe, North America (contact in the Western area of California), Central America. The last one was asked by the others to stay behind and oversee their operations. The remainder of the UN gave authorization for project Excidus to proceed. They also gave clearance for Protocol 1001-256-S and the constructions of the 106 Vultures._

**Project Excidus-** This project is to take the last un-deployed ten tails and spice his genetics with that of a Camera hive mind one of the rarest and deadliest of the cameras. This also means the subject will have to undergo major cybernetic implants and install a CCP, CAC chip. The Control Chip Processes will help the unit download massive amounts of information at once; Such as the World History Archive. (Created after the massive loss of Russia). The Command and Control chip allows the unit to control the entire unmanned and even manned fleet. This gives it constant update in information and can even coordinate mass countermeasures _ against the cameras. The Unit which is male has been codenamed 'control'. _

**Protocol 1001-256-S- This**_ is a last ditch effort to make sure mankind survives the war by wiping us out or in some peoples world pulling a Forunner. The Ten tails will give up this lives in order to manipulate the vary laws of everything to kill all biological life including their own. They Will release a massive shockwave that causes an instant incinerate of life while at the same times taking the genetic code stored in control and releasing the specimens which will replace us. All technology and any stored history will remain locked up in a private location. Only control will be able to access it once it's sealed._

**106 Vultures- **_The massive flying ships are a smaller version of the Phoenix-class colony ship from Halo armed with all the equipment but with no slip space drive they were inspired by the Halo-Series and have been given the highest of priority if Humanity can evacuate the planet by the time they're completed. They are filled pact with food, weaponry, Fire bases, medical supplies and factories/Agriculture floors. After all who knew who long they would be in space after the S-protocol was instated? _

_**Being built: 5 **_

**Time till complete: 37 years at full operational capacity.**

**May 24, 2025- **_The Exodus project was successful and has already proven results by launching a massive air strike against major camera nests globally, Tristian also known as control said ominous words after the strike but those were ignored except by the other ten tails they were; "It's not enough we will lose". When the others noticed a lack of emotion or even will in the young black fox's voice they demanded to know what they really did to him. To which they said. "We told him he'd lose the equivalent to his soul but he said butter me then them and now I'll be of use to people instead of handling tactics and finance management." When they thought about it, it did make since and the only reason any of these people even have bullets too shoot was because of him. Why does he feel so useless? _

**Ever since the operation Tri- Control was never the same all he can do is follow orders like an obedient dog and everyone knew it. Even those who would even try taking advantage of him couldn't because when they look into his now faded of color irises they feel uneasy, and for good reason he can find any and everything about you in seconds. There was one time when he was gone for a week when he disappeared for three days when we found him….. Let's say that not only the soldiers but the other Ten tails were shocked at what they found. He went into Eastern Europe and killed every camera in the region. Over one hundred million cameras literally covered him and his sniper? Everyone felt uneasy with the weapon he carried and when asked what it was he said.**

"**This Is Isabelle, she uses my power and transfers it into projectile bullets; I call them demon rounds and no I can't make anymore. I came here to get it and now where leaving; massive hostile presence detected twenty minutes out and even with my new gun we can't hold them off."**

**After we returned to HQ command ordered that Control hand over the weapon but refused shocking everyone until saying that it's one of a kind and will be need when S-protocol was activated. He was about to continue until one of the Intel officers slapped him in the face causing him to drop his weapon; I believe her name was Shara…..Linkins. She yelled with tears in her eyes about why is he just giving up saying that all they've done was in vain. The area around him started to distort causing the other to back down but the other ten tails to step up in case they need to intervene. Well until he did what no one else on the base thought was possible; he brought her into a warm hug. The whole time she was beating on his chest repeating the words.' In vain', and throughout the whole time he was patting her head apologizing for being the equivalent to an ass. The whole military basically stood in shock ever since his operation a decade ago (this is 2035) he never let anyone touch him under any circumstance. Unnoticed to everyone he leaned in and whispered into her ear something that can't and will never be known to the others.**

**February 1, 2049- ** _Over the past two decades the United Nations collapsed and now only its shell remains. Only Washington D.C remains well the inner part of the city anyways, the final stand of humanity, not the other went wiped out but they are considered humans no matter what. The remaining one hundred thousand remain buying time for the Protocol to activate which would be any minute now. ___

**The story will now continue from eclipse's point of view.**

Looking around at the others standing in the circle with we wait for the command to be given, turning to the general we all, yes even I smile for in the end we win no more lives will be lost at the hands of these monsters overall we killed almost thirty billion… most would saw impossible but they reproduce too quickly__and have a short life span because of it….that's was the main factor to why we lost. I'm can tell you this people are tough we fought almost five years past what I predicted. I was brought out of my thoughts by the general.

"Contr- Tristian I want you to give a speech for the boys out there before we do this understand." I could tell it was an order one that I must follow, time to tell everything I guess.

Opening my holo emitter in my shoulder I mad hundreds of holo- speakers around the map. I took one breath.

"Soldiers hear me now, today we will die so that future generations can survive unknowingly owing their lives too your sacrifices. The enemy shows no mercy or pity for us nor we them we simply kill each other to survive. Her me now these dam animals are at our door step and is trying to stop us saving everything and one on this planet. They attacked us, shed our blood any dare think they can win this fight."

I took another deep breath my emotions are showing but right now I don't care about the phenomenon.

"I say we send these animalistic barbarians STRAIT TO HELL LET THEM COME, LET THEM FAIL WE WILL WIN EVEN IN DEFEAT BECAUSE THAT'S HUMANITIES GRATEST TRYUMPH. SHOW THEM THE POWER OF HUMANITY!"

After I said that a massive chorus of yells and screams of agreement filled the air the sound traveling outside of the city. It only stopped when sounds of roars and gunshots were heard. Stepping down from the pedestal I got into the circle only to be asked two questions. The first one came from the oldest nicked name the queen and is also my grandmother.

"When did you get your emotions back?" my answer was quick as the energy in us was released. "Only for short amounts of time."

The other was asked simultaneously by the couple Bradien( a brown wolf) and Lisa (A reddish/ white cat) "Do you want us to do you a favor when you're ready?"

As the power was released I felt hand on my chest looking down I see it's theirs, looking back up they whispered one thing "You done your part" then I felt a something from the ground it was the Gedo statue my grandmother was always working on in her free time as I was being pulled into it while it was retreating back down they both gave all their knowledge, by this point I was yelling and trying but I was too exhausted I'd already used most of my powers earlier I feel into the embrace of darkness and slowly into pure and udder sadness.

-Sometime later-

Opening my eyes I looked around noticing nothing was around me even if I tried to touch something there was just nothing. Looking down I noticed my clothes were all torn to shreds leaving my underwear really the only thing intact in this cold place. I felt something hit my thigh something wet, tracing my hand to where it came from I realized that I was crying then I let it go I just cried and cried so many tears; ones that I didn't even know I had.

'Why did you put me here, why can't I just die like I wanted?' I clawed at wrist making them bleed but they instantly healed after just one drop of blood. Realizing it was useless to attempt suicide I just wnet over everything I had stored in my brain which is basically everything about anything man know-…did know is what I should say/think. Then I understood everything the reason why the ten tails were nigh immortal and powerful was because of one very disturbing fact.

"By God our power can from the dead souls of people and now I contain all of them" the realization of something else hit me caused me to be curled my hands on my head. "I'm a murder the…..the murder of the human race…My punishment….I understand it's to be alone forever with my forbidden knowledge."

After an amount of time I got an idea, I have a library I know what's in it but that's it I'll read. Going through the library I realized many things about them I didn't know I-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I rolled on the floor in pain something was drawing my energy out and that's when it hit me the statue draws it power from me.

I felt I drawing on more of my power but when I tried to scream a collar was wrapped around my neck. When I stopped I tried to pull it off, hell I tried almost anything but it was futile.

"Calm down you'll no longer be harmed" spoke an all too familiar voice looking around I saw Ms. Linkins I tried to say something but nothing came out no matter how hard I tried; I only stopped when she raised her hand.

"I know what's going on, I would love more than anything to tell you but my time is up, I'm being reincarnated." Before she left she gave me a hug saying it was payment for all I gave up.

'How does she know about that it's classified….wait she worked for me so it makes since."

As time passed I once again grew lonely and even tried to kill myself a few time this thing sucks my energy every now and then but only enough for me to notice it, not like before. I've read every book/Info stored in my library, I don't know how much time has passed by but I think a fair amount considering it would explain why I drew on me so fast. But then again this was all theory even for one who manipulates time such as myself.

Leaning back I wondered about the Vultures. They were most likely done by now but something even more scares me the factories well some since only two out of five survived had other things to produce such as construction equipment, MRE's, Fighters, Munitions and some of my armor I have. I have one set of armor with me but what if I get into something that's…..that's right I can't leave here ever.

I curled back up into a ball for some reason it even colder in here than usual causing me to shiver slightly. But oddly enough I felt somewhat comforted by it because well….we're both representations of sadness.

I felt something tingle on my throat, moving my hand to my collar I noticed it felt loosened and somhow I knew I could talk but instead I decided to sing.

(The song was one I wrote- save the child)

_The one, who goes on_

_Is the lost, little child_

_For he knows of the pain for all _

_He walks his lonely road, to the end of time_

_He is the one who knows all, yet still is blind_

_He wakes up at dawn, and dies at night._

_The lost little child is gone; the lost little child is gone._

_To the ones that he knows, they shed no tears for him._

_Let him be free, to know the truth _

_For he's now dead, yet still alive_

_The little child is almost gone_

_He begs and pleads but no one's around_

_All alone he's scared, but alone he always is, this poor child_

_By dawn he wakes, and dies by night_

_The little child is gone; the little child is gone._

_Won't someone please save that poor little child?_

_His lonely road never ends._

_Won't someone please save this child?_

_Now he's gone and has all his friends _

_God please save what's left of the child, for now he's yours_

_In the end I know you saved this child_

_May he find within your arms_

_Thank you for saving the child_

When I stopped I had tears going down my face again. Why am I crying I don't understand? I'm tired I don't know how or why but I must sleep now.

Unbeknown to him many people heard his song and some where even saved other had a change of heart. While the last meet their loved ones. Your voice is the most powerful weapon of all if you chose to use it.

**Well how did you like it?**

**Was it Good or Bad; leave a review please and let me know ok.**

**Anyway if this does better than my other fanfic (really bad) I'll make this one my main story**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back and sorry for the grammar and wording mistakes. I was so happy I forgot to review it for myself, but don't worry because the past is the past. (see what I did there)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Also I apologize apparently my computer though that when I put Chimera it though I meant Camera. Don't fear I will fix that for this and further chapters.**

"Get out of my thoughts!"

Uncurling from my ball I look around looking around I notice instead of the dark emptiness, I see stars…. So beautiful….wait why does this all feel familiar?

Looking around I see two forms both human and …WHAT!

I remember now they look like Naruto and Orbito, my mind was processing every ounce of new information I was getting all of their thoughts and memories are entering my mind.

'This is impossible how can this be? How long have I been asleep…. wait the Gedo! What's going on was it damaged, how has someone entered my prison? I need more information and judging by the amount of power returning to me…'

My thoughts stopped there because of the massive amount of information being forced into my head at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Collapsing to the floor I once again curled up into a ball.

'It hurts so much, all this knowledge, too much…. my mind is… being pushed too far.'

Unnoticed by him the two figures turn and looked in his direction trying to find the source of the scream.

As suddenly as the pain came it left, but not without leaving a trace it was here. I could taste the copper in my mouth and felt it flowing down my lips and chin.

'All this information seems to have caused me some damage, but nothing too serious.'

All the sudden I see people? I think I'm seeing memories of these invaders lives.

I see this boy…..Obito all of his memories hit my mind like bricks but this…..Naruto yes that's it Naruto, both of their memories combined it's like an explosion; rocking the very core of my being. They both suffered so much. While one failed and gave up on his future the other no matter what the odds where, still fought on. This leading to this meeting; Obito wanting to become Naruto while the ladder tries to understand it.

'Obito I see why the Gedo couldn't take you over, you held firm to your memories the ones that you tell people constantly you 'let go of'. But in reality that's all that keeps you going…you envy Naruto but can't tell him, yet your mad….no infuriated at him because he's what you wanted be.'

I seem to understand but still… my thoughts are vanquished by Narutos voice.

"I'm going to bring you back as Obito Uchiha, as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and you're going to atone for your sins." Naruto looked down the pained/disgusted expression never leaving his face.

"You tried to run away from everything….I bet this Rin person if she were still alive she'd say ' Don't act tough and hide your wounds, I'm always watching." After another pause he spoke again.

"You're no one else but you dam it. Don't run away. Come join us Obito." Naruto slowly raised up his hand waiting for him to grasp it; the whole time I was hoping he'd do it. I never saw the last one hundred episodes due to the data corruption in my system, but I hope he takes the hand offered to him…..at least he has a chance of redemption…..the one thing I want…..please take it by this point I was behind him about to put my hand on his back to push him.

But instead of shaking his hand he started to choke Naruto saying one again 'he had no regrets till now'. Well that all ended with Naruto punching him in the face….

.'They're both idiots, why won't he shake his hand. I don't understand human emotions anymore; but that can't be helped. I wish I could leave here… funny I'm a machine who wants things but because of some mistake I still have burst of emotions every now and then.' I stopped my thinking and re-focused on the event going on now.

"The being Rin wanted to watch over isn't you, it was Obito Uchiha."

I watched in amusement as Obito had some type of real time flashback and had other copies of him questing himself. I see now I know this place it seems my prison is a place where you can have the ability to meet your true emotions, but sadly cannot do the same for me, but one must also be wary of the illusions.

"Obito please time is running out" I whispered noticing both Naruto and Obito looking around trying to find where my voice came from. I had a quick thought of leaving but shook my head in sadness knowing they can't feel or see me but can only barely hear me.

Grabbing his hand once more he pulled him saying "Let's go!"

"Yes do it Naruto!" I yelled in glee. A blue screen appeared in front of showing everything going on when they left the area of my prison.

I watched as Naruto cheered when he pulled out the other tailed creatures but felt something around flutter. Looking up I see a seal, putting my hand to I was flown back but I noticed a massive crack showing itself were I put my hand.

"Dam it seems I found what's keeping me but I can't get through it….but maybe they can do more damage yes more, more, more hit my some more please free me." I turned back to the screen again.

"Naruto go help Lord First help seal Madara away." Oh it seems Minato arrived but what shocked me was the whisper he sent to Naruto. "Someone else needs your help." With that Naruto nodded his head and took off. I stood there once again the color and emotion in my eyes gone and said in a soft voice.

"Does he mean me, but I'm invisible to everyone, all I can do is watch. I lost the will and permission to live long ago."

"Do you really believe that?" spoke someone. My faded eyes went wide turning to the seal I see-

"Hello there my name Kushina Namikaze good to meet ya." She said a smile on her face. "And you are?"

I remained quite not responding to the question, but still how'd she get in here? All the information I had gathered shows me she is dead, her chakra gone; so how is she here?

"I know it hurts to talk but can you at least respond to me Ten Tails?" Looking up she's in my face.

"Do you want to help Naruto out?" she asked

My only response was me nodding my head. 'Wait I can't control my body what's going on?'

"I can answer that. Your body wants to roam the earth again just like it did millions of years ago, well that's my best estimate from the small memory I got when my son indirectly sent some of his chakra in here. Listen I have one favor to ask you, will you hear it?"

I nodded slowly, this time my body was under my control.

'But what did she want, me, my power, immortality…dear god please don't let it be my v-.' she stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh kami nononononono…..just please make sure that type of war never happens again and help my son….. got it."

Sitting down on the floor I whispered something but still she heard it. "Huh…. What was that?"

She walked up to me and sat beside me to which I moved away.

"Oh now come here you and answer me dam it open up!" She pulled me up and did something that hasn't happened in so long. Her voice was motherly like.

"You spent all alone here for Kami knows how long. People are fighting over you when your suffering and you won't talk to anyone even though you're crying to be free. You need to let your emotions show more you-"

She stopped mid rant when she felt hands clutch themselves just below her shoulders and felt wetness on her skin. Looking down she saw the creature crying and to add to her utter surprise he spoke quietly but still spoke .

"Name: Control, Age: 16 Class: ten tails. I'm the last of my kind from my era" Wait what did he say?

"Your sixteen" she blurted in surprise.

'He's a mere child and fought a losing war wait how is he that young!'

He flung himself off of her his face showing sorrow and surprise.

"Forgive me it's just you reminded me of grandmother and I was happy…"

An award silence fell over the two.

"In case you're wondering my body changed and stopped aging keeping my age close to sixteen leaving me with this body forever….. Well I think I could change it but this place restricts and steals my power."

Control slightly shivered causing Kushina to worry.

"You ok" she asked reaching a hand out to help him up until he slapped it away, shock immediately taking form on his face.

"Sorry please forgive me it's just when people touch me, my body reacts in different ways depending on the person…..yours made me feel safe which for me is impossible." His eyes started regaining their emotions and color again.

"I will assist Naruto in his quest but….." he said

"But what?" Kushina asked sitting in front of him, he didn't move this time.

'Well at least its progress' Kushina thought.

"My power is only around nineteen percent not much help by my standards but no…..yes… I do… regaining control now….. Prepare to activate on my mark. "

Standing up Control walked over to the seal an insane smile on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Kushina now really worried about the look on his face. He turns too her, some type of armor forming around his body and face all of his fur in the meantime was turning silver or black along with a bluish glow that has formed around his eyes, hands and feet.

"The' BCS-001' also known as the Battle Control Suit is the armor I wear into battle. Without knowing it, you forming here is weakening the seal and letting me re-access my full functions. Power at twenty percent and stable….. accessing the Isabelle now access granted."

Kushina stood in amazement as a big device suddenly formed in his two hands as some type of massive tube with a hole at the end?

"What's that?" she asked

"A gun…one that can shoot as fast as I want to, if I mix in some of my power. It also has two other modes all together starting with this one they are Sniper, Pistol and Customized sword. Huh wait what?"

Kushina took a step close when his eyes faded again.

"All projects issued by the UN have been completed and are awaiting orders. After completion of initial projects the factories were set to produce the NCB-Project. Now awaiting official orders from Control"

"What's that?" Kushina asked wondering what these projects are and why they are so important

"Unknown now accessing satellite gama-41….location confirmed now running a geological survey of the planet….complete. Now referencing with known coordinates of the foundries and factories." I stopped as she asked another question while rubbing her head.

"Ummmmmm what's the difference they sound the same?"

'This Kushina seeks answers that I can easily provide…. as long as they are not classified. For now I shall answer her.'

"They both in terms are the same thing but it's what they're making that causes me to change the name. The factories are focused on war production while the foundries are focused on improving and production of all techs while implementing or even replacing outdated technology. I created an AI to keep all of that functioning and it seems she's still active but offline at the moment…."

I stopped to think of a way to restart the AI.

"Ah I could cause her to do a hard restart by overloading the tertiary reactors but that may cause damage she is quite old now…any other questions mam?"

Looking down she said in a firm voice. "Before I let you go you need to tell me more about yourself"

"Agreed instead let me show you though the invaders allowed me to access a new function for my cell. Witness humanities past-"He was stopped by a massive case of coughing up blood at what Kushina said.

"Ya know you sound and look like a girl right?" She was laughing and rolling around on the floor at my reaction and my now very red looking face, even with the fur you could see it.

While that was going on I sat down; bringing my knees closer and laying my chin on top, basically pouting.

'It's not my fault I sound that way or have strange reactions when I'm surprised…stupid human…but by protocol all of my kind are human as well…wait but in this time we're…. no I'm not….. Dam at this rate I'll end up growing mushrooms everywhere LOL. Wait since when do I have a sense of humor? Dam it why do I have to look an act so much like grandma.'

I got up again done with my sulking, I was about to activate Isabelle when an error message popped up saying that the minimal amount of power needed is not present. Cursing my luck I went over the information on the Gedo statue.

'What going to happen when I leave.' Questions like such were going through my mind.

'Well it looks like I'll finally get out but wait….nononono please let this be wrong….' What I found out brought me too my knees…. it seems I failed again. Kushina came up with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Control, sorry if that was too far i-"She stopped when I looked at her, my control over my fear nearly breaking loose.

"The Gedo has other things here beside me…. it's also the prison for multiple Chimeras" Kushina took a step back when he came forward and grabbed her arm.

"The stakes have changed mam." His eyes color faded. "Under UN Orders all Chimeras must be destroyed as they pose to large of a threat to humanity."

He brought his face closer to her, while she got ready for a fight. The grip on her arm tightened greatly.

"The Gedo will fall and I will die but the Chimeras will still be released. I will gladly accept your offer in return for completing my purpose. Your son will be protected, but only after the threat has been eliminated."

Color returning from his eyes he took a step back, a smile gently placing itself apon his face.

"I also have a present to give Naruto when this is all over well and a few others as well."

"What are you….a machine a person or….." she asked curious act times he acts like a machine while at other times acting human like.

"I don't know all the surgeries I had changed me to what you see here today but even so I'm still the weakest out of all of them…. how did I ever get ranked as second."

"What there are more of your kind? But wait isn't The other tails part of your race or you?"

"Yes...…No all the others died when we destroyed all life on the earth to stop the Chimera threat. I'll tell you more when this is done."

"Ok one more question why do you have a collar? Do you have a fetish for that kind of stuff cause let me tell yo-"I stopped her in the middle of the sentence.

"No…. it seals my voice in the outside world but also represents my time as a prisoner of both the Gedo and my duty to humanity. Also I think I represent the shackles put on my will…no my soul….can we leave now even though I won't be able to talk anymore if I go I'll still do it. Also don't even try to remove it trust me the pain is unbearable"

I nearly passed out remembering the pain it caused me trying to remove the collar, it felt like every atom inside my body was being ripped apart along with this blasted collar

'….wait did she imply…. 'I didn't even allow the thought to continue

"How much have you sacrificed?" She asked I didn't answer verbally but she got the hidden message.

Taking a look at the seal she noticed that she doesn't even know how to break it. In fact she has never even seen a seal like this.

"Umm…?"

"Here!" I yelled grabbing her arm forcing her palm to rest at the center of the seal. Only a few second later the seal shattered only leaving a light were it once stood.

"Well I guess this is it for me." Kushina said sadly, even though she'd never admit it she enjoyed the time spent here it was…different and fun. She found a new pleasure in teasing the almighty/ apparently weakest ten tails.

"You are both right and wrong…where there is an end there is a beginning. You're coming with me….to see your beloved child." I spoke those words with no emotion because if I did I would get all sappy again.

"Wait how can you do that? I know you don't have the ability to-"Kushina was silenced by a hand on her mouth.

"The only time I will speak is when doing an incantation. My fellow ten tails used me for the secondary reason of my creation. That was to hold all the knowledge of my era. Your chakra is nothing more than a side effect of my sealing. In essence you…. no everyone from this era has done nothing but steal my power. I know far more ancient things but in return I don't know much of anything in the way of combat here, besides what I took from Obito and Naruto."

The whole area around them began to shake violently causing us both to land on the ground well Kushina at least.

"Hey I've got a question for you; how did you even find out I was here?" I said quietly. This had been bugging me the whole time, how the hell did they find me past the defenses of the Gedo.

She got up dusting herself off and looked at me with an inquisitive look. "You don't know?" I only shook my head.

"Your song the one you sung earlier anyone who was reanimated heard it. The only reason I heard it was because of the now very small amount of chakra inside my son. I have no body-" I cut her off.

"But as long as your essence your chakra was in him your soul was still active…Ingenious…..yes that will save me a lot of power." By now I was pacing around in a circle with one hand on my chin.

"Care to explain owe great ten tails.-"once again interrupted but now she was angry and only held back because of what I said.

"I could just copy your genetic structure from you soul, add in the variables of your life and boom an exact but soulless body but with the soul next to me it should automatically draw you in…..now beginning calculations based on knowledge gained…..100%.

At that moment two big flashes of light appeared in front of me. Looking up I smiled at the shocked expression of her face.

'Paybacks a bitch huh' both sides of my personalities were smirking at this

"How did you…not even a single hand sign was used…..my body it's real again and … better-"

Before she could continue I forcefully pulled her with me into the light on my left; it being the closest one and all while yelling.

"No time the Gedo is about to implode the whole area."

We reached it just in time because as soon as we left, the area we were in just disappeared but I knew it imploded because of the massive shock wave blowing us out the other end of the light tunnel, and then darkness but before I passed out I wrapped my body around her protectively. I wasted too much energy for her to die here.

One thing was certain though I felt dirt, sand… and the smell of battle.

**Well this is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it I'm posting it fresh so…LOL. Sorry I've come down with a horrible case of extra energy and randomness.**

**Also please leave reviews**

**So once again I'm sorry ahead for any grammar or wording mistakes.**

**So who should we fight first Madara or the Chimeras first.**

**And for those wondering what happened to Madam Linkins you'll find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone and thank you for reading.**

**So I just once again need you my readers to do me a favor; Leave reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Also for my final announcement I may end up deleting my Reborn fanfic due to lack of ideas for continuing it. Please enjoy.**

"Control…Control…Wake up dam it...BAM!"

Feeling a sudden pain on my face I jump up looking around for my target, only to see Kushina looking at me. But before I could say anything I heard a voice say speak as if they didn't believe what they're seeing. Due to my conditioning I activated my stealth mode going invisible.

"Kushina!?"

Looking behind her she sees the face of an old friend Tsunade behind her are the other Kages.

"How are you here…wait the reanimation justu!" Tsunade spoke quickly happy to her sister and best friend again. Also she was so excited that she tackled her to the ground in a hugging frenzy.

"No she's actually alive look her eyes aren't black, but wait how'd did you get here Lady Kushina?" spoke Gaara

Kushina Stopped struggling got up with a still clingy Tsunade on her and looked around for her new friend. To her utter surprise he was gone, zilch, not there and this made her mad. She's been duped!

"That lying sack of horse shit. When I find him I'll kick his ass for lying to m-"She stopped mid rant when she heard a moan of pain from behind her.

Turning around she found an area of air suddenly dissipate showing a certain bleeding and NAKEDOHMYYKAMII'MNOTSUREWHATTODO! That's when she realized how much he was bleeding.

"Control what happened to you? Why are you naked and why are you bleeding?" He looked up and you could literally feel the exasperation coming off him at the question. In response he just pointed at the color on his neck and crossed his arms making a big X. Kushina at that moment recalled what he said back in the Gedo. Right when she was going to ask something else a blue light shined showing everyone some type of memory.

In it, it showed how the Ten Tails used his body to shield Kushina from the shock wave and how his armor, clothes and then his body reacted to the impact of it. Let's just say it didn't go pretty at first nothing seemed to happen until they saw 'it' scream out and massive cuts appeared on his body, there was blood... a lot of it. The next minute it showed how 'its' body healed a massive rate. Then the video/ memory ended with the light disappearing and a massive sigh coming from it.

Everyone looked at the no longer naked creature who as now standing up bringing his finger to his ear and mouthing unheard words.

"This things crazy, just looked at it." Some random mostly likely about to die guy said. Everyone took a look closer at the pure white creature with silver eyes. Currently it was wearing some type of metal like armor that's now forming around his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The man from earlier screeched before some clawed beast literally devoured his body instantly. Kushina looked at Control who eyes were faded. "Contro-"

She never finished as a loud BANG! Noise was heard. Everyone including the now some dozen chimeras looked at Control who had a serious look on his face. Recognizing who they're dealing with, the Chimeras went straight at the ten tails that just shot them all down until he had to slap in a new clip.

When three of them appeared behind him they all tried to over whelm him but failed as he brought his left leg acros-…through their faces killing them instantly. Hearing a growl Kushina saw one ready to kill her and tried to use the infamous red devil punch. Now normally it would work, but against this creature when she hit she yelled out in pain as her hand broke shocking everyone. That punches thrown by Kushina are almost guaranteed to KO, or kill someone in one hit. Even the tailed beast know and fears that punch. So imagine the shock of everyone present when not only did her attack fail but she broke her hand. They all watched in horror as the claw came crashing down onto h-.

"Schützen"

A massive hexagonal shield formed around Kushina's form and made the creature's attack come flying back at it killing it, as its own claw pierced its skin. Looking in the direction of the voice everyone face turned to surprise when they saw the Ten tails standing on a pile of dead Chimeras and had a finger pointed directly at Kushina. They all stood in front of her protecting her from the vile demon when it walked towards her until a certain Uchiha flew into it, sending it deep into the ground as a massive crater formed. The sound of breaking bones was easily heard. Just outside the crater Naruto, Minato, Obito, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Hashirama stood in a fighting stance waiting for Madara's next move.

"Dam you for interrupting our fight boy! Hashirama come on let's make this a re-"He never finished as a massive pillar of light came from beneath him destroying over half of his body. After he landed on the ground the group got into a more defensive stance, that's when Kyuubi Naruto and Minato into their mind.

Looking up Naruto had an annoyed look on his face but still talked politely to the fox….foxes.

"Hey…Um you know where in the middle of an important fight right?" This caused both Kyuubi's to snort at the comment.

"Kid shut up for a moment would ya, we have something to say." Turning around he saw that stupid sand thing of a one tail talking to him. As much as Kurama wanted to hear his Naruto tell off the stupid Tanuki he huffed getting everyone's attention. "The Ten Tail-"

"Is here, I know but come on! Why am I here I shouldn't be able to see this because I'm alive now?"

"DAM IT YOU BRA- WAIT KUSHINA!" the nine tails yelled at the form beside Naruto. Both Naruto and Minato ran over to her but stopped at what she said.

"Control is no threat goodbye." With those words she left leaving the others to stare in shock. Who was control?

"Any way two forms of the ten tails has formed and are killing each other but something's off…No quickly leave and be careful not to die, one form is killing the others. That one form was hit by Madara; that's where the beam came from its attacking him now."

With that they refocused on their current goal only to have their jaw drop at the scene before them.

"Wood release" Madara yelled as wood sprung from the ground heading for its target. The creature in retaliation just raised his finger in the general direction the attack was coming from and a small and quiet voice was heard.

Currently the ten tails was stuck in another battle trying to search his data banks trying to find information on his appoints ability, so far it has been a failure, as that data apparently was corrupted and useless. Turning back to the fight seeing an attack coming for him he raised his finger and prepared an attack.

After that a small 'tennis sized' black ball formed at my fingertip. I would have just used my gun but when 'Sir FAT ASS' landed on me my gun was knocked out of my hand.

"Firing now."

At that the ball took off at unseen speeds and cut through the entire wood attack coming at me and just barely missed Madara. The explosion caused by it was what shocked everyone as it was bigger than the ten tails bomb. Much bigger by a longshot…..

'9%'

Before I could charge up another one he came at me and landed a hit. I countered by using the downward force of the impact to kick him sending him flying in the opposite direction. That's when I noticed it.

'He broke my armor….impressive' I thought.

You see while I know that some people saw a small part of my body they only know what color I look like. No defined features that they would recognize. They know my fur is white and I have a silver eye and that's all they know for now.

I narrowly missed another attacked but at the cost of losing my whole visor letting my eyes be reviled to everyone. I aimed my fist with his….well whatever that thing that's his shield connected with my fist.

He smiled triumphantly knowing his shield wouldn't break. Sadly he made on mistake, you see I was bred for war and fought decades in it so I've seen it all. He left his lower regions unprotected and me with a good opportunity for some fun with pain.

That grin suddenly turned into one of pain and he yelled cursing at me while holding his genitals that were no- well temporarily squished.

"AH! You bitch you kicked my balls!" Every male even tailed took a step back a held on hand close to their manly areas. After it healed I did it again, and again, and again, and again, you get the point. I lost count after forty-three.

Now by this point every male now had their hands covering their ball in fear, while the women were trying not to laugh and some twitched because every time 'It' kicked him in the nuts, a squishing sound could be very loudly heard followed by a pain screamed.

Madara was lying on the ground and stood up grinning at the creature.

"You're going to pay for that girl." 'Why does everyone think I'm a chick.'

He activated his sharringan sending the creature into the very pits of an Illusionary hell. 'Or so he thought'

This caused something else to happen though. The creature stood still until its body started releasing a dark colored mist. Not a moment after; the mist shot at him grabbing Madara by his arms and legs holding him up. Madara stopped moving realizing he couldn't break free.

After the creature walked over towards Madara but when it got there it was sent flying back a few feet ad Madara once again damaged its armor. In return the creature only grunted in pain raising its finger once again at but this time with no black ball of doom forming. Instead it spoke two word rather tiredly as if it were about to collapse at any moment, but if it was it showed no signs.

When Kushina noticed how much Control was having a hard time breathing she remembered something else about their conversation. 'Power output at 20%'

'That's it! He must be low on energy an-' she was brought out of though by words from Control.

"Soul destruction" Control spoke and Madara started screaming in pain and people watched as a being looking like death stood behind/ above him ripping out his soul. After that 'Death' literally tore the soul apart leaving no trace. It then floated over to Control and people feared what would happen next until It went into the black mist forming from his body. Then he turned his head towards Naruto and Minato whispering.

"Release form one" they both fell to their knees, not in pain but as if to allow something to escape. After a few seconds two white lights formed showing two nine- tailed anthropomorphic foxes. One older and the other younger. The younger one was wearing something akin to what Shikamaru would wear. While the older one was wearing a robe like outfit.

Turning slowly Control walked over towards Kushina, but before he could get within twenty feet of her a shot ran out and blood spurted from Controls now half missing leg as he lays on the ground. Helmet falling to the floor he reached a hand out for someone to grab only for another shot to ring out taking his right hand with it.

"Oh Kami no! " Kushina said as he tried to sit up once again only for this shot to hit his collar blowing it off as well as sending shrapnel into his neck and spine.

Looking up she saw it was Naruto holding controls lost pistol. She was about to yell when Control spoke and for the first time it had pure emotion, not even an inch held back. Everyone currently looked at the pain stricken and now blood tear stained face.

"Grandma…..I'm sorry…..Ku…..Ku…..I can't…Kush…I…..can't." He went' only like that blood dripping down his whole body. "1%...Kushi…I'm sorry but I can't st-" He never finished as he fell silently into the pool of his own blood. Every few second you could see his body twitch.

Running over she touched him feeling for a pulse her eyes went wide as she felt none.

"MEDIC!" As someone ran over to start treating him she felt everyone else's eyes on her as if asking why.

"I made a deal with him; he was to protect… you Naruto in return for his freedom from his cell in the Gedo."

"Wait this is the Ten Tails. What's that then and how does Obito have these powers then."

I was about to answer when some else did. That person was an unconscious and now only near dead Control.

"The Gedo is my prison…" He coughed up blood. " and the prison of the destroyers of humanity the Chimeras…Intruder 1 stole power the Gedo stole from me…..I'm the fuel….a machine…..a doll.." He coughed up even more blood. "…..I'm nothing but a tool…..No one will miss me because I'm the last."

At this point Kushina couldn't take it anymore and ordered the Medic to shut him up. When she looked back they all had a disturbed and guilty looking expression. Looking up Naruto saw a stretcher team take away the now not dead but near dead Ten Tails

-Time skip-

Kushina, Obito, Naruto, Minato, the five Kages plus a few and the tailed beast now in a smaller form looked at Kushina with questioning eyes.

"How is it errr he." Naruto asked, his question directed towards Tsunade and Hashirama. He felt really bad and even worse considering that errs he was what the creature agreed to watch over in return for granting him freedom.

Tsunade sighed and leaned forward about to give a shocking report on 'it'.

"Right arm or what's left the bone is shattered, the same for his right leg. Major bruising on all remaining organs." This caused a few eyebrows to be lifted only for her to continue. "Yeah apparently his insides….. well parts have been replaced with cybernetics but he retained all of his organs but our guess is somewhere during conflict with Madara they were destroyed. Everything below and including the pelvis is broken. His left arm has just some major cracks."

'That's when they remembered the noise when Madara hit something.'

Tsunade took a deep breath calming her nerves as a small tear ran down her face. 'How can any creature endure so much?'

"The upper have of his spine has major damage along with a major fracture to his skull which in turn has caused internal bleeding…We also found chips implanted into his brain; what they do and truly are I don't know. But what we do know is very disturbing he is-"

She couldn't hold back any further she cried causing Naruto to ask her what's wrong and when she replied she said.

"We found a metal tag of sorts and his name-" by now she calmed down again. "His Name is Tristian, date of birth: 1998, class Ten Tails, Codename: Control. Apparently it had other information but almost all of it was unreadable, it's in some old language that died a long time ago we only know this much thanks to Kushina also his age is permanently sixteen making him nothing more than a child. Finally the last bit I have left. He has multiple scars underneath all of that fur almost seventy percent of his body is covered with them, all of them surgical scaring. This 'Tristian' what it means is still unknown."

She let the name roll off her tongue, such an unusual name.

"He's mostly likely to be crippled and mute for the rest of his life, along with brain damage." This was met with a chorus of "EH!" and "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" After she let them calm down everyone seemed nervous. The Tails because of how can the strongest of them the tens tails fall so low, while the humans were feeling guilty. I mean come on yeah we hurt him but we didn't think it was enough to have this happen.

"Though that's if he makes it at all. He seems to have lost the will to live and someone said something about his mind being broken shattered or something."

"WE MUST HELP!" Looking down at the end we see Kushina standing up. "I know how to get inside his mind that's to previous experience I call for volunteers." Everyone raised their hand except the rain, earth and mist Kages.

"All right everyone ready?" Kushina said getting a bunch of replies of 'yeah!'. "Good now everyone put a hand on me."

They did as they were told and when she put a hand on top of his head everyone passed out but they made it to his mind.

'yay'

Everyone looked puzzled at the scene they saw, which was nothing. The place was pure darkness not light until a little candle floated over to them.

"Hey over here" Naruto yelled until they saw it was a child a human child that just walked past them into a door? They all followed behind but when they opened the door they were most defiantly surprised by what they found.

"What the hell." Younger Kurama yelled till they heard a noise. Following it they found a small human child sitting in a chair reading a book by himself until Kushina spoke. "Hello?" The boy looked up for only a second making eye contact with her for just a second then went back to reading his book.

"Who are you?" she asked the sighed and put the book down and grabbed his cup of tea dinking it slowly and putting it back down.

"I'm called Kindness and I welcome you and forgive me for not noticing earlier, but why are you hear?" The boy slightly tilted his head sideways as a curious expression crossed his face.

"We came to help Cont-"

"Stop please I know why you're here I can't do anything he shut off my access he disbanded the council."

"What's the council?" Naruto asked stepping forward "and why can't you go back?"

The little boy smiled. "We ar- once were the council all of his emotions working together for the greater good of ourselves… The council broke up a soon as the most powerful one, sorrow died a long time ago but this betrayal" The boy gave a glare that completely contrasted to his smile. "sent us all over the edge and now he wants to die."

"Stop him." Naruto said firmly to kindness's displeasure.

"He won't listen anymore, besides aren't you the ones who wanted us dead? In the end it's not like we'll be missed because everyone else is already dead."

"What do you mean by 'everyone else is already dead?" Naruto asked put a hand on kindness's shoulder as if urging him to speak further.

"I don't know, only Knowledge has all the answers and I don't know where he is." Kindness responded sadly reopening his book. "Now all we can do is wait for the end."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said a female voice.

Looking up from his book Kindness only put on a confused expression. "Do I know you"

Everyone else turned around only to see a black mist forming into some type of humanoid wolf. Her golden eyes are what caught everyone attention though.

"Kindness….." The woman sighed sitting down next to him. "You want to help Tristian don't you? There's no point in lying, I've known you far too long. Stop sitting around a go help him ok"

He sat up fully looking her in the eyes as if looking for any signs of deception and proceeded to hug her.

"I don't know why but…I'll accept, so please help the others." And with that he walked towards the book he set down earlier, grabbing it and slowly walked away fading into the dark void.

"So you're the basters who caused all of this eh?" Feeling an ominous presence the group turned around only to see the new creature smiling evilly at their group.

"Shit" everyone spoke simultaneously.

**Hey everyone did you enjoy the read? Well just do me a favor and leave reviews bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back

So yeah I'm updating this story, lol

Anyways I don't own Naruto enjoy the read.

"So, care to explain why he's in this state?" asked the strange wolf.

No one wanted to answer, fearing the hell that would be brought down upon them. Someone stepped forward; looking the others saw it was the older Kyuubi.

"Why is the UN here and what your relation to the boy?" he asked glaring at the wolf.

"How do you know that name?" Was all the woman said, the others stood confused. Who was this UN, but before anyone could say another word a voice spoke.

"Warning intruders detected, automated defense system engaged."

"Shit!" spoke the wolf and out of nowhere she pulled weapon similar to Controls but it still was different.

"What did you do woman?" The older Kyuubi spoke ignoring the voice from earlier.

"I didn't do anything, what about you? Last time his body was in this situation was during the battle of Paris." A resounding click came from her gun as she slapped in a magazine. Hearing a deep growl she fires her weapon in the direction it came from. That's when a large portal opened behind them, Stepping out was, Control? He looked around a frown evident on his face and that's when he pointed to the portal though it was awkward because his leg was now pure metal along with his arm.

Not needing to be told twice they followed the silent order quickly. Everyone when they stepped in the portal felt very nauseated nearly throwing up as they step out a second later. However it seems Control was the only unaffected person.

"Schließen" he muttered, the portal closing as the word left his mouth. Turning around he waited glaring daggers at everyone; more at Naruto and the Wolf than the others.

Getting up Naruto and the others looked around trying to find out where they were. The wolf however just spared at Control, the latter doing the same until walking off.

"Guys we should follow him." She announced

"Why should we do that wolf?" Asked Kushina slightly irritated

"We're in his dimension, not even the other knows anything about this place. Also my name is Linkins by the way; General Linkins- wait where did he go?" Linkins was obviously annoyed at losing sight of Control.

"So which one of you idiots shot him with his own gun?" Linkins didn't get an answer, it didn't she could literally smell who did it considering the residue on his shirt. Ignoring that she turned to run off in the direction she last saw Control walk off in.

"Hey wait up!" Shouted the others having to run also just to catch up to her. After a minute of running the group managed to catch up to her.

"Hey where are we and what did we just see back there?" Asked Naruto. "One moment where on a mission to save Tristian, then you appear out of nowhere and more of those chimeras showed up."

In an instance her monotone mood went to that of anger.

"You will not speak his name EVER understood, no one has any right to call him that after what he did for us." Naruto also got angry, understandable considering only two people there knew the truth about him.

"The hells your problem, what did this pathetic excuse for a person due that warrants you anger towards me." Kushina remained silent, while Linkins sighed her mood changing again; once again going monotone.

"He gave up his Humanity, body and any form of freedom to stop those creatures you saw. Sadly even with all that it wasn't enough, so he gave up his mind; split into three personalities. One: the mindless machine, two: he get access to some emotions in that form and finally the one we saw a minute ago, the most unknown one. We all thought it impossible but when I saw his eye color changing just now to a brown I knew it's true. That form holds all of his humanity and his power from when he was a human."

"WHAT HE WAS WHAT!" yelled Tsunade only to get. "All information except that is classified. In all rights Sir Kyuubi, just as you are the king of demons and your son the prince. Tristian is the long forgotten heir to our Monarchy after the passing of Queen Gena 8000 thousand years ago. Also what you saw back there was a memory an interactive fake one to stall us."

"Damit, well I've still got a question, where does this UN live?" asked the older Kyuubi.

"Wait I thought I was you. I'm your SON!" yelled Kurama shocked at this revelation. The older just sighed in return.

"Yes you're my son, my real name is Junto." He said quickly seeing some type of structure ahead. "Heads up something's coming into view. Immediately they all quieted down looking ahead seeing a mansion?

"Wait this is his house, so this is where it was clever." Spoke Linkins nodding her head in approval.

"We need to be careful, even though he's too weak to sense us, he could still find us. After all one doesn't survive decades of war without picking up a few things."

After about another 30 minutes they arrived at his secret home. Looking down at the doorknob Naruto looked back making sure everyone's ready. Receiving the nods Naruto opens the door only to see a beautifully decorated home and they smell of something cooking. Sadly before he could do anything he felt hand on his shoulder, looking back he sees Linkins is the one who did it. But before he could speak she spoke.

"I've cloaked both your energy and your body just in case; I've already done it to the others as well. Come on we need to find him." As soon as they shut the door they hear something strange. Going up the stairs they can't help but stare in awe at the beauty of the house, the hallway walls were a lovely coat of red, and the paintings adorning the walls only helped prove it. They also noted that for someone who lived in war most of his life, he had many fragile things. Back at the entrance for example, when they looked up they saw two massive paintings. One was General Rommel and the other was of his grandmother. Lighting it was a massive chandelier that was slightly tinted a blue/ violet color.

Getting closer they here a voice, someone was singing.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

Getting closer they could hear some type of instrument being played, Linkins realized what it was. "Guitar…It couldn't be him could it?" Finding the door they open it slowly to see Control playing something and singing. His voice was both soft and strong; his pitch and tone carrying much emotion. That's when they noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, just one glance and they were lost in their gaze.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

After the last notes he set the guitar down stretching while having one hand on his throat.

'Dam, I over did it and now it hurts. I'll have to take some medicine after I dry off….'

Looking up he noticed that everyone was there, and then his face turned a very deep red even bleeding through his fur. The reason why was because, people are in the room not only did he just sang in, but currently the only thing he had on was a short towel; barely covering his personal areas.

The others however were in a state between panic, embarrassment and awe. First they were found staring at him in a near naked form. Second; he's almost naked, and even though you could see all of his toned muscles his thin frame made him look fragile in away. Third his voice, well his real voice was beautiful and that singing made everyone's nerves calm down. Also mostly everyone had the same thought about his eyes. Thinking they were also beautiful and it's very hard to fear the ten tails when he's standing, blushing really hard in embarrassment. That's when all the females noticed something; his reaction to seeing him almost naked, the shyness it's so obvious.

"You're a virgin aren't you Control?" said Kushina, Linkins, Tsunade and Sakura simultaneously. The only they got in return was a small nod and his legs started shaking a little, after all he's still quite weak and it doesn't help that he has seen basically naked. Finally his legs gave out and he sunk to the floor, his tails wrapping around his body like a protective shell.

"KAWAII" The girls yelled it at the same time slightly freaking control out.

"Ummmmm…" The guys in the group were looking away; it didn't take a genius to figure what they were thinking.

Control tried to say something but when he tried to speak it hurt his throat. Instead he had one of his tails pull on Naruto's leg.

"Y-Yes Tristian?" After that the whole room got quite. Control only in return pointed at himself then the door leading to the hallway and the held up three finger and finally pointed to his left. Luckily Naruto got the message and left to go get something for him to wear.

"So….sorry about this." Kushina bowed and truthfully felt bad for him, I mean they just gawked at his near naked form. That would be embarrassing for anyone especially him of all people.

In return she only got a slight nod, until he started sniffing the air. After a minute Naruto comes running in with a few articles of clothing, The girls somehow managed to get everyone to leave leaving only Control in the room.

-Outside the room-

"I don't know how to respond to this, I know grandmother said he'd be strange but this is just completely different." Linkins was currently ribbing her forehead in annoyance. So this was the infamous person her godmothered worked with? He looked like nothing more than a teen a best.

'Yeah but this teen had multiple cybernetic implants and surgeries done to him and single handedly killed over 526 million Chimeras.'

With that fact she turned to the now conversing group of people around her.

"So care to introduce yourselves? In fact don't truth is I already know who you all are."

"Well then can you tell anything else about Tristian?" Spoke Junto

"Don't call him that, he hates being called by his name. Also yes, I know for a fact that he has the most advance technology ever invented hidden somewhere and after the 'it was activated all control was handed over to him, and him alone. The Weapons he has at his deposal where literally created to be unmanned and they need something to control all those units, hence Control volunteered to doing and understood the cost of doing it. That and from what my grandma said he refused to let the other ten tails go through it."

"Wait others how many ten tails are there?" asked Minato. After all it took how much to take down one, imagine the cost if there were a hundred.

"Four in total, going down the list by power it's Gena, Control; sadly the other information on the other two was never found. All we know is that there are four in total and not only does control have access to the lost technology but also the entire history of man stored within his mind."

"What so great about technology anyway, you make sound as if they were gods?" yelled Kurama irritated. Before anyone could tell him off a soft voice spoke.

"The most powerful attack anyone of you has can at most level a city." Turning they see control standing behind them.

'Wait how did we not notice him?" was one of the thoughts running through their mind. After a moment of silence he continued on with what he was saying.

"A little over a hundred years before we were wiped out mankind had created a weapon that in one hit would wipe out the entire fire nation. We've had that long to improve it and create even more powerful weapons of mass destruction. Also that time when it was first created was a very dark age. Within a period of 50 years over 80 million people died. Please don't underestimate us."

Everyone stood in silent shock hoping for those weapons to never be used or to ever see a war like the ones they had. Looking back up they see control now wearing some type of armor instead of his regular clothes. The armor was pure black and suck to the foxes form nicely; but they noticed a small cut in the cloth until they realized they were only gloves. Suddenly out of nowhere he stood strait up in a saluting stance.

"Kushina I do believe we need to further discuss the contract." He spoke seriously he voice still soft but was also giving off a commanding tone. "Follow me everyone."

The group found themselves in a massive and I mean MASSIVE armory. Before anyone could do anything Control spoke again.

"I'm arming myself for the journey, in case you were wondering. About the journey I'm talking about; I'm going back to the past."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled causing Control to slightly flinch, that's when Linkins stepped forward.

"Unacceptable. As a representative of the UN I cannot allow this to happen an-"

"SHUT UP. My contract with the UN ended when I killed the last chimeras. I have a contract with Kushina, but can't fulfill it. Do not use a name that has no meaning to me until after my mission." Yelled Control causing Linkins to be quiet, even though he really didn't know it he gave an order and she has to follow it.

"If you're worried about the UN don't be, I'm only changing a certain dimension not all of them. Please go home, go back to your grandmother miss Linkins. Please I need you to trust me, just like she did all those years ago."

"Wait! How are you talking?" asked Tsunade. "And how'd you get your arm and leg back?"

"Fine I'll tell but first, tell me something, doesn't something seem off?" Control said a giant grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Huh…..wait why can we smell and feels things…..where are we?" Tsunade asked while Linkins just shook her head; apparently they already forgot.

"This is my personal dimension, the rules of my bindings don't apply" Suddenly he sniffed the air a smile once spreading across his face again. "yes finally dinner's done." Control ran off with the others in toe.

Not long they arrived to living room and the open concept kitchen. They notice everything looks high end and that's when they see him messing with something on the counter. All the sudden 'This is how we do it' started playing off the speakers installed in the living room.

The next thing they see almost made them laugh; Control walking around the kitchen to the beat getting plates and other utensils ready for his guests. When he opened the oven the smell of chicken hit everyone's noses along with something very sweet.

"Yes, just in time!" Control exclaimed.

-Controls POV-

I was so happy, a home cooked meal. 'God I can't remember the last time I had one of those.'

Looking around I see my guests drooling at the smell of my Rosemary Chickens and the 'desert'. Doing one last check I see everything is set and ready good timing too the song finally ended as well.

"Yes just in time!" I yelled. Looking around I start making my plate all together there was a decent display of food. Three Rosemary oven baked chickens, Mashed potatoes with gravy (if anyone wants any.), also I made some carrots and rice. Finally desert will be a surprise for them.

After making my plate I look to see the others still standing there, and I became worried; did I make something they hate?

"Please eat, there's plenty for everyone." As if my words broke there trance they start getting food. After about two to three minutes we were all sitting around my table just staring at each other. Smiling I started eating and hummed in pleasure at the feeling of real food going down my throat for the first time in a while. Unnoticed by me a tear escaped my left eye but this worried everyone else, but before they spoke I talked.

"This is the first time I've had dinner at the table since I was six. Thank you all this means very much to me, please enjoy."

After that small talk spread throughout the table, it was at that time I was asked a strange question but the person who asked me was the strangest thing.

"Control how did you make all this delicious food, some of this I've never even heard of some of these dishes before." Asked Naruto.

"Well when I was a kid I always did things like this before but 'sir eats only Ramen' I never got to make things like this during the war. In fact this is when I was at headquarters, which was all the time I only at rations."

"Hey what did you do in this war anyways?" asked Minato.

"I ran the entire UN financial and espionage department and planned all the strategies used. I was basically the supreme commander of all the UN forces and only answered to the Security Council and my grandmother. I got the nickname the Devils Financer because I did many things that people would think impossible."

"Control, I know for a fact I saw your leg covered in metal, care to explain?" Looking over I see it was Tsunade who asked the question. Internally I was cursing at myself for letting something like that be seen.

"Listen I can tell you that what you saw was the result of one of my surgeries, anything beyond that is still heavily classified. Kushina, about earlier, in order to fulfill our contract I must go back in time." My voice no longer held any emotion, this was very serious situation. After she gave me a 'why' look I continued.

"When we were making the contract you were thinking about his past, hence that's why I need to go back. I just thought I should inform you and the others beforehand. Also before anyone asks I'm not going to change history or something; instead I'll just do something that was never there from the beginning." I looked over at Kakashi giving him a glare saying 'I know the truth'.

"I'll watch over him like a guardian angel or something."

That's when Obito looked me dead in the eye and said something to me I hoped no one would ask.

"How are you so sure you won't mess everything up?" I took me a minute to process what he said and answer back.

"My specialty it space-time manipulation, I've been scenarios since I was freed from the Gedo statue. There are things in this world that should never be known, but despite that they put it in my brain. Anything they could get their hands one, all of it stored in my memory for all of time." I said the last part to myself not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Can you tell me what exactly you have access to, if you're going I want you prepared?" asked Kushina

Taking the last bite of food I put the fork down taking a napkin and wiping my lips.

"By my oath I can't tell you what I have military wise but I can tell you I've got more money than every one of the elemental nations combined and that's just in one of six locations. My personal weapons arsenals here automatically produce new weapons, upgrade them; the works. From what I can tell the current tech on my army could win against a fight with a covenant battle group from halo; but that's off topic. Don't worry about me my concern is your approval of this, after all you are the bearer of my contract."

After a minute Kushina looked at everyone around her and then finally me.

"Under some conditions. First: try to avoid conflicts with our government. Two: Don't turn back time for the UN. Third: Just please watch over him."

"Agreed, finally I think it's important I tell you something…..You somehow unlocked my emotions and for that I'm eternally grateful. Sorry for stalling you earlier, I did it to get all this set up."

Noticing everyone was done I went around picking up plates and washing them.

"Hey Control?" Noting that he finally spoke I answer.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Why did Madara's attack not on you?"

Puzzled at the question I gave him my best answer.

"During that fight my mindless machine personality had control. After all machines are built to follow orders. That and the sharringan and its brothers, the Bakugan and Rinnegan were all created by me. The Divine tree is the Gedo, and the Gedo was my prison in essence all of your chakra originates from me."

"Wait but the tailed beasts are made of chakra-"Started Kurama until I interrupted.

"Wrong, first the story was a lie and second you were born end of subject; next question please?"

"Control, if I may; what's your plan when you arrive?" This time it was the third Hokage…..I forgot his name…

"Classified." Was my only response

"Fine what will you do with Naruto?" I could tell from the tone of his voice he was a bit fear of me being around his beloved grandson.

"When he's hungry he'll find food. When he's forced to sleep in the coldness of the streets he'll feel the heat of a home; but will never know it was me. I'll keep my presence from Kurama hidden, oh and I know your secret. I tell you the girls back home would love this."

"TELL AND DIE" Kurama spat face turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"What's going on, I'm confused?" spoke Naruto, saying what everyone else was thinking. Well Junto knows as well but that's not for me to tell.

"Kura-"

"SHUT UP!"

"KuramaWantsNarutotofuckhimhardandlongcallinghimabadboyforbeingsuchanass."Breath "Allwhilebeingtieduptothebedandwantsnarutotoberoughdurringroundtwocallinghimhisprisonbitch"

I yelled the last part making everyone in the room turn instantly red or redder in Kurama's state. Currently his moth was hung open along with every ones else's and Hinata is currently having the biggest nose bleed of her life.

Kushina and Tsunade both said the same thing simultaneously.

"Oh my god Kurama that's so kinky!" sadly Kushina added this last part freaking them all out. "I APPROVE!"

"Alright everyone calm down and get ready to return to your world, I've got a schedule to keep." I yelled walking to the portal that appeared out of nowhere, making everyone snap out of their trance and follow me.

After we all stepped through we appeared in the middle of the camp causing a huge crowd to star at us. Almost instantly people were asking; where were you, are you ok and what's going on?

"SILENCE!" Tsunade yelled turning to me. When she looked at me she noticed my outfit changed this time I had a black BES-1270 battle suit on along with my 'God Squad' military beret on.

"When did you? You know what never mind." She turned back to the crowd telling them of what I plan on doing and telling them to step back.

"Control-" Kushina said putting a hand on my shoulder. "-good luck and stay safe."

After she backed away I looked around making sure everyone was a safe distance back; and then I raised my right index finger to the night sky and spoke.

"Mal hören meinen Ruf und biegen, um meinen Willen . Ich reise nach , was schon happned hat !"

At those words a massive whole ripped open in the sky send a light down encasing my body and the whole planet; as soon as it arrived it dissipated leaving nothing behind the massive exertion of my energy causing me to pass out.

"Time travel completed." Were my last words.

**Hey yeah I finally updated this chapter, please leave reviews.**

**And remember have a nice Christmas. **

**:D**

**Also this was fresh off the press so...bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey how ya doing?

Welcome to chapter five of the story, anyway thanks to those who've been reading this story.

Ok to clear up many misunderstandings, the place the group went to first wasn't Controls' mind, but in fact a separate place entirely.

Restarting sequence initiated please stand by.

…..All systems operating at 37%...

….Warning major power loss in minor systems….Rerouting power…

…All system now operating at 31%, Major and minor systems green….

…..Accessing all planet side bases and orbital satellites…Access granted….

….All systems ready for combat…..Awaiting further orders….

"Welcome back Control."

Eyes flying open I looked around expecting to find myself on the ground only to see nothing but a white expanse.

"Hello youngling"

Turning around I see the all too familiar sight of my grandmother.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I said, eyes narrowing using my internal sensor to try and find a heartbeat: which I did.

"Well technically we all were supposed to die in the pulse we gave off. But you know shit happens that out of our control." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Gena this is no joke; I've got many questions and not enough time. First: what's this new UN and why'd they tell me you died?" I said walking closer to her closing the distance between us. She only sighed in return.

"Why don't you ever call me granny anymore it makes me so sad, tear, tear." That's when I started snickering at her. Well my grandmother still does her usual antics at least.

""Fine I talk but first this!" She suddenly grabbed me shoving my head between her breasts, and quite literally swung me around. "MY BABY FINALLY GOT HIS EMOTIONS BACK! I MISSED YOU!"

After a minute she noticed I wasn't moving and got worried until she felt two arms gently wrap around her hugging her back.

"I missed you two. You know I was really lonely in there…..nothing but darkness." I shivered at the thought, considering that not long ago I was still inside the Gedo.

"Sorry about that I never got to finish it. But now you're here and I shall answer all your questions." She yelled the part puffing out her chest dramatically. 'Well I inherited more than I thought from her.'

"Anyway this new UN even though it's more or less a dictatorship operates in the same principles of a democracy and I being their first leader and you their second. You see most think I died but the truth is I went into one of the foundries and was caught. Your security system recognized who I was and put my body into cryo until further orders. I've got to tell you, your foundries are incredible, I've never seen anything like them and I've lived a long time. Currently if you're wondering the UN is at best somewhere around the year 2000 in the technological department with a few changes." Suddenly her eyes narrowed at me. "So tell me why used 'That' ability, you just got your true voice back and now you're putting it all at risk; I want to know why."

All she got in return was a smile from me which put her off.

"You of all people know where we are, don't you? It's simple really a mother offered me freedom in return for watching over her child. But what she didn't realize is that the child needs help in the past not the present. So after getting shot with my on gun and it destroying my control color my emotions where set free. Feeling even more in debt even though they almost killed me by accident I spoke with the de facto leader and told them of my plan. The UN I left alone but after I leave your dimension they'll most likely come looking for me. Also, are those changes you were talking about created to deal with the fact that chakra exist, because don't worry, in time chakra will dissipate.

My grandmother only huffed in annoyance at the situation until her eyes widened at the last statement.

"You know what caused the creation of chakra?" She yelled causing me to cover my ears. I don't like it when people yell at me. She noticed this and covered her mouth to stop herself. "Sorry please explain."

"It's three factors that created it. One: being the pulse itself wiping everything out... well almost everything. Two: The Gedo in order to function took my power but later transformed into what I believe these new humans call the divine tree to speed up the evolution process. Finally three: Continued exposer to the divine tree caused the creation and variations of chakra." I took a short breath. "To explain what I said earlier you see since this power originated from us it will return to us. Also where are the other two ten tails?"

After watching my grandmothers' mouth hang open for god knows how long I snapped my fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her trance.

"Well that solves the biggest question I've had for the last like million years." Her eyes narrowed again but this time had sadistic tint to them. "I have to punish you ya know right?" I only nodded my head in response. Now stop let's take a break my grandmother won't beat me or anything but most likely make me wear something I don't want to.

"You're going to wear Prussia's outfit from Hetaila." Nailed it "Female" My brain just shut down

"What, what do you mean female? Remember granny I don't watch much hetalia." By this point I was shaking at a remembrance of the last female outfit she made me wear. My only comment on that is people including me were majorly blushing. You see I look like an exact copy of my grandmother except for a few obvious differences. Also I can't not wear it because for reasons beyond me she'll know

"You're wearing the female Prussia's outfit, no if, ans or buts understood?"

'DAM HER!' After clenching my fist and breathing heavily I nodded.

"Fine but under a few conditions."

She gave me an inquisitive look. "One: I want a thick trench coat to wear, because of how cold I will get. Two: If my information is correct the shirt is too short so pants please and finally tell me which foundry you're stuck at so I can kill you."

"Yes Yes and No" She said smiling.

'God I can't believe this is happening to me again.'

"Before you go I've got a present for you." She suddenly reached out before I could react and put something on my neck. Looking down I see it's a gold pendent that as a small locket at the end of it that opens. Curiously I open it to see a picture of me, Linkins and the other ten tails smiling while taking a picture. After looking at it for a minute I see something written below the picture.

"Wächter der Menschheit" I said out loud. "Guardians of humanity" Looking up I see her smiling at me. My family is mainly German which is why we use German terms somtimes

"Well our time seems to have run out, I'm tired I wish you luck Tristian in you mission. We will meet again my beloved grandson. Also do you know why I picked that outfit?"

I just gave her a blank stare in return to which she laughed at.

"Alright then bye!"

As I was about to turn and leave she grabbed my shoulder turning me back around.

"Also since you're a tens tail you need to keep a low profile. Go ahead and merge your tails together."

Doing as she said I merged the remaining three tails together into one. Afterwards she gave me mi old LG phone.

'Wait I thought this was destroyed?'

Before I could ask her where she got my old phone she yelled leg raised. "THIS IS SPARTA!" And she promptly kicked me, the pain causing me to grit my teeth and shut my eyes in response.

Within a second I felt the wind blow past me, opening my eyes I see myself falling from the sky.

'Shit'

Having dealt with a similar situation I curled up in to a ball expanding my tail to cover my whole body using the momentum to start spinning. After that I retreated into the deepest reaches of my mind so I wouldn't feel most of the impact.

After reaching the deepest recess of mind which by the way is nothing more than a dark room.

"Computer online now!" I yelled as lights started appearing lighting the room which is now filled with Holo- computers and a massive main screen. Instantly information started into flooding the room my brain and cybernetic implants calculating how the current altitude, rate of decent and possible impact zone of my body, while also giving me damage probability

"Warning 25,000 feet and dropping greatly, time till impact is 1 minute." Spoke an female voice.

"Computer probability of survival please." I asked unconsciously biting one of my nails.

"87.58% of survival with a 100% chance of injury. However there is a 12.42% chance of death sir. We now have 30 seconds till impact- Warning multiple life forms detected in landing zone." She responded

A satellite picture appeared on the main screen showing the one place I never wanted to see in this type of situation: currently my landing zone is right in the middle of a village….that's currently under attack.

"Fuck m-" I never got to finish as my body finally impacted the ground causing a massive tremor.

"Dam it, computer damage report now!" I yelled

"Affirmative, damage report ready. Your left leg has been fractured and you have a broken rib: your body is already releasing painkillers. You are ready for combat on command sir, judging by current satellite imagery and knowledge I've already marked the bandits if you wish to engage them."

"What do we have in the terms of firepower?"

"Currently sir you have one Colt 1911 9mm pistol with a large amount of magazines, also you have one standard issue: titanium reinforced/ energy coated combat knife. As for armor your Female/Male Prussia outfit I made of 37.27% of silk, 22.73% cotton and 40% titanium platting. You were also given a standard issue pair of combat boots."

"Have the painkillers taken effect yet, and what are the enemy and civilian numbers?" I asked, this time a bit quieter this time. 'Bandits….how barbaric!'

"Civilian numbers unknown but enemy number is approximately 19, shall I restore full control to you now sir?" it asked

"Computer, I'm taking back complete control of all systems." I Shut my eyes focusing on getting back to my body. After a few seconds I open them only to stare at the face of a little boy and judging by his appearance he couldn't have been more than four or five.

"Please help." He said. "Mommy and daddy are helping to fight the bad men but they're losing badly."

Almost out of complete instinct I get up nodding my head to him.

'After all I've to guard humanity, even from themselves at times.' The boy obviously understood and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the fighting. I can hear the screams and the pained moans all around me, a very familiar feeling returning to my body. That feeling when I see innocent people being murdered…..Insanity….beautiful insanity.

"Here we-" Suddenly the boy dropped to the ground a kunai sticking out of his chest. I watched as he fell to the side and one of my songs started playing, making all the bandits look at me. My aura changed to one of pure madness, which even the Kishin from soul eater could only hope of achieving this level.

"iNSaNiTY" (the song) A sick smile crossed my face as three of them charged a me.

'I'll admit they're fast but even a grunt could out do them in speed, is this all chakra did for them.'

Suddenly I see their leader, looking around disgusted

'Wait the leader doesn't seem to be enjoying this is….interesting.'

With one swift motion they all meet a swift end being shot in the head by my gun. I looked up from the now three dead bodies my smiling turning into a frown remembering they killed a child, weapon raised.

"You are worse than the Chimeras, you all die to night. There will be no survivors." My tail sudden split into five every fiber of fur shot out impaling each of the bandits skillfully missing any vital areas and any civilians.

They all cried out in pain as they were drug closer to me against their will, their leader being the first to come face to face with me. I won't lie, seeing his eyes full of fear sent a massive wave of pleasure throughout my whole body. 'Dam I really am her grandson.'

"You want to know a secret, boy?" I asked seductively slightly leaning on him raising my knee to where it slightly bumped up against a certain area. Slowly but surely he nodded his head and ignoring the by standards I lean closer to his ear whispering something: his eyes widening.

"No get away from me you monster!" He yelled frantically trying to remove the object impaling him.

"Oh no…heheheheh….you're going to get to live but your comrades will die." I said laughing silently suddenly death appeared behind them scythe in hand and my laughter getting louder.

"Consuming death" I said snapping my fingers and in an instant all the bandits spare one screamed in agony and pain their bodies quickly turned to dust, my fur retracting back to my body and forming back into my one super soft tail. Death slowly floated over to me extending one of his literally boney hands, politely I grasp it with my own slowly moving it up and down until he just disappeared.

Looking down I see the leader, who's at most 18 cowering on the ground trying to avoid my gaze.

"Boy LOOK AT ME!" I yelled, he looked at me in response fear an even more painful death. I slowly keeled down looking him in the eyes examining him, from his outward appearance all the way into the deeps of his soul. He has brown hair and a familiar triangle pattern on his face. He was wearing I guess some type of blackish/ brown shinobi armor, but It showed no affiliation to one of the nation's so it must be custom made.

"Boy… do you want to know why you're alive right now?" I asked slightly leaning my head to the side, my voice and face lacking any emotion.

"Y….yes please." He answered

"You're not as bad as you and people think." Before he could protest I continued. "You obviously didn't want to attack this poor village and if my information is correct you've been trying to get just what you need and leave, but sadly your men think differently from you."

He sighed looking down at the ground. "What gave it away demon?" he asked, Ignoring the comment I answered him.

"When that boy got hit by a kunai you had a very disgusted look on your face, not one saying' he was so weak he had to die' but one that said 'How despicable that such an innocent child was caught in the crossfire.' Trust me I've seen and experienced both boy."

"Wait…where you in the war?" a random villager asked

"Not your war but a war from long ago…..i can't tell you everything because I've deemed it classified as for you." I looked at the cowering boy. "You will assist me in my endeavors or die understand?" Already knowing his answer I look up at the sky to see about ten black pricks suddenly appear.

"Ahhh I see my osprey relief force has arrived." By this point everyone looked at me like I was crazy until those pricks came flying overhead landing behind me opening showing fully operational and automatic medical centers..

"Good they've arrived. BOY! Please help me with the wounded. Each osprey has five beds so we can only handle twenty five people a most." I turned back to the crowd a seeing him nod vigorously, good maybe this will help make it up to these poor villagers.

"Listen up most critical first, also I need everyone to stay out of this area. Understood"

Suddenly Metal walls slammed down on the opening of each osprey expect for a metal door that was in the middle of a it and the side doors which were now interlock like some massive hallway. This type of osprey is strictly one for medical purposes only and these walls and doors are made to keep bacteria out.

…Time Skip…

After about five hours of constantly having to do surgery due to the fact that most people were terrified of the automated medical treatment machines. Currently I was laying outside one of the ospreys face down in the grass, legs and arms stretched out in different directions. After just lying there for a minute I heard footsteps come towards me ignoring them I just stayed laying down enjoying the smells and feels of being back on earth.

"Creature?" spoke a now annoying voice. "What exactly do you have planned for me anyways?"

Looking up I see what's his face and three armed guards, apparently they want him under watch. Also apparently some of the people here are shinobi and are wandering what's a demon doing here and what kind of justu I used on those men.

' Truthfully it's a combination of both holy and demonic energy that I use to summon death, though he only helps if he wants or we have an exchange like we did earlier. I have to admit for someone who is personified as an evil being he's quite nice really.'

"What's your name boy?" I asked breaking my own train of thought.

"Seito Inuzuka" he said quickly standing at attention.

'Did I really scare him so badly?' sighing I flipped myself on my back so I could now look at the stars.

From what I can tell I'm in a no-name village that's located near the hidden leaf but due to not knowing its true location I had to wait until I brought the satellite in this area back online. All I know for sure is that this village is on an island. Suddenly I heard even more footsteps coming towards me ignoring them I closed my eyes reminiscing about the past. Hearing the crickets of the night and having the moon shine down upon made me feel happier than I've felt in long time so I started humming a song I haven't heard in while.

….3 person view…..

The head of the village wanted to and thank their demonic savior but when she arrived the demon was laying down. Even more of a shocker was when he started humming a pleasant tune, and later those little hums turned into words.

_Spaceman out here on my own, I am alone_

_In solitude I'm free, through space I roam_

_There's no world I've ever known_

_This place is my home, in this space, which I roam_

_Alone on my own_

Everyone stood shocked as this demon started singing, completely oblivious to his surroundings as the instrumental parts suddenly started playing shocking them. Where was that noise coming from?

_Every world I pass by and every moon I see_

_And the stars up in the sky they're waiting there for me_

_What I like most of all, where I feel at home_

_Sailing through this white universe traveling alone_

He suddenly got up while swaying his hips and tail in sync with the lyrics, as the tone suddenly picked and a smile gracing his lips. He brought one of his hands to his chest and other reaching out as if to grasp something unseen.

_Spaceman out here on my own. I am alone_

_In solitude I'm free, through space I roam_

_Will my dreams yet come to be, will they come to me_

_From my pain I'll be free, from this world I will flee_

_Every world I pass by and every moon I see_

_And the stars up in the sky, they are waiting there for me_

_But what I like most of all, and where I feel at home_

_Sailing through this white universe traveling alone_

_Every world I pass by and every moon I see_

_And the stars up in the sky, they're waiting there for me_

_What I like most of all and where I feel at home_

_Sailing through this white universe traveling alone_

As he stopped he looked around quickly as if breaking himself from a trance. Almost a second past and he began humming the same tune again. After about five minutes someone finally had the nerve to stand in front of the demon. The village elder was the one who, her pace slow yet confident as if she knew she wasn't going to be harmed.

"You seem overjoyed for some reason, I've never heard of a demon that sings or even heard anyone who sings a good as you do, care to explain?"

The demon looked at her smiling blissfully until he spoke.

" Believe it or not, this is my first day being free after being stuck in the Gedo for millions of years, so yeah I'm happy." Suddenly his expression turned to one of pain.

"I failed my race and hence we all died until your generation finally emerged."

The elder was going to ask what he meant until the demon laid back down closing his eyes, no noise coming from him; he feel asleep. Sighing she turned to the former bandit, eyes serious and dark giving off a warning to the boy.

"Listen boy." She said "I don't care how it happened but you've been spared by him and it's the only reason why we haven't killed you. When he wakes up I intend on having you punished for your actions understood?"

Seito nodded in response, knowing how serious the woman was. Suddenly that strange sound returned, looking behind him he sees those 'ospreys' as the demon calls them rise from the ground returning from where ever they came from. Looking back down they all once again look at the demon until the village elder sighed again.

"You boy will carry him back to one of our rooms, I don't want you two catching a cold. Rill here will show you to them."

'Aw hell he's probably goanna be heavy as hell' Seito thought reaching down picking him up bridal style with almost no effort.

"Dam what do you way, you're lighter than a kid?" he exclaimed and laughed a little when a small sneeze was his only response.

"mmmm….someone being stupid nearby." The demon mumbled making a few people laugh; silently of course so they don't end up waking the demon :D

"Come follow me please" spoke the man known as Rill.

After about a five minute walk they stopped at an inn speaking with its owner. After a brief conversation they were allowed to stay in the one free room. The inn keeper lead them upstairs and spoke to them for the last time tonight.

"Here we are sirs please enjoy your stay, breakfast will be ready a seven sharp; goodnight." And with that he left.

Ignoring him Seito walked into the room looking around grimacing when his eyes landed on the bed. Biting his lip he set the demon down the bed in a sitting up position, looking at him.

'Shit…..should I take his clothes off, he looks like the type that hates sleeping fully dressed. To hell with it, I'm going in.'

He started with the massive trench coat and moved on to his dress shirt, then boots. He noticed that strange weapon from earlier an considered using until realizing he doesn't even know the first thing about using it so gave up on it.

After taking all except his pants off he moved the covers back occasionally give the demon a glance surprise at how thin and fragile he looks.

"Dam he really looks weak and like a girl, how does he have that much power?" he said briefly then the words from earlier came to mind making him shutter.

Ignoring everything else he laid the demon down and went to the other side of the bed doing the same for himself. After calming down Seito drifted off to sleep not realizing he was slowly getting closer to the center of the massive bed.

"What I like most of all and where I feel at home….." where his last words before passing out.

**Well i'm continuing this one and please leave a review thanks.**


End file.
